


I won't give up on us

by NeverBeenSane



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because he can, Bucky wears Steve's clothes, Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I blame Tumblr and Pandora, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and he's a sap, i think, my friend said it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane/pseuds/NeverBeenSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's no longer a brainwashed weapon of mass destruction, Steve's a sap who plays the guitar, and they're both apparently dumbasses when it comes to feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't give up on us

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr.
> 
> I was reading a Stucky fic (because that’s apparently my new obsession even though I haven’t seen CA:TWS yet) while listening to Pandora when "I Won’t Give Up" by Jason Mraz starts playing and I just….I stopped reading the fic I was on and had a crystal clear scene in my head. I can’t exactly write an actual full-length (5k+ word) fic of it because I’m not confident in my writing abilities, or my ability to keep them in-character, but I’ll do my best to paint a picture of what I saw. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave critiques please.

Bucky, who's memories from before his time as the Winter Soldier had been reintegrated into his mind thanks to a short trip to Asgard with Thor where he had only meant to get the triggers removed from his mind but ended up reintegrating every memory that had been locked away, had decided that staying with Steve was the best decision he'd made since regaining his memory. Sure Stark had offered him an entire level at the Avenger's tower now that he was (relatively) stable again and had agreed to be apart of the Avengers. It had worked out for maybe a week but, in the end, he decided that he was still too on-edge to be around Steve's new team without him. So he took Steve up on his offer to share an apartment again, like they'd done before the war. Not only did Steve ground him in a way he couldn't really explain to anyone without sounding like a lovesick sap (which he was, but he wasn't going to admit to that), but the other man also sought to remind him, as often as he could, that Bucky was human again; no longer a weapon, not anymore, and he'd never become one again as long as Steve was still breathing.

It was on a lazy Saturday morning that Bucky found himself sprawled out on the couch in the living room of their shoebox apartment while reading a book Bruce had given him and wearing nothing but a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips and a thin cotton shirt; both of which he had "borrowed" from Steve because a) it was a well worn shirt which means that the fabric is soft and comfortable and b) being wrapped up in Steve's scent made him feel at home. He tried not to think too hard about why he loved wearing Steve's clothes so much. It would only lead to headaches down the road. Of course Bucky had felt the tension, romantic and sexual, that had been building up between the two of them since he moved in with Steve again. He had never been a stupid man even if he had been a cowardly one regarding his feelings for his best friend. He'd loved Steve long before he had became Captain America and those feelings hadn't gone completely away even with HYDRA's brainwashing. He may not have remembered who he was or who Steve was but he sure as hell remembered that feeling of home that the other man brought. Sighing softly, Bucky rubbed his eye before returning his attention to the book in front of him. He knew that his love for Steve was as unrequited as it had been back before Steve had been experimented on and turned into the super-soldier he was now. Why would Steve, a real-life superhero who could now get any dame he wanted, be interested in Bucky? (At least that's how his thought process went, the blind fool)

It was one of Steve's exceedingly rare days off and, after his morning run and a quick shower afterwards, he'd decided to practice playing the song he was learning for Bucky. Not that he ever thought he'd have the courage to actually play it for the other man, but he would still practice because that's just what Steve did. After grabbing the acoustic guitar he'd picked up at a flea market shortly after being defrosted, he settled into the loveseat that was situated near the end of the couch where Bucky's head was currently resting. Learning to play guitar was a hobby he had taken up after he realized that art supplies were a lot more expensive in this era and, even with his income and hazard pay from SHEILD, regularly buying charcoal, paint, and canvases was far more expensive than he was willing to spend. He still sketched but it wasn't as satisfying. After tuning his guitar and warming up by practicing chords, he sighed softly and decided to start playing the song he's been trying to learn since Bucky came to live with him. Glancing at his friend to make sure the other man was still engrossed in his book, he played the opening riff of "I Won't Give Up" because he figured it's not as if Bucky'll know what song it is even when he does sing under his breath in a tone so low that his best friend shouldn't be able to hear anything but a soft murmur.

As soon as Steve started to sing under his breath, Bucky stopped paying attention to his book and focused on listening. He still flipped the pages, obviously, pretending to read as Steve sung; barely audible but, as long as he concentrated hard enough, he could make out every word. He briefly wondered if they'd wasted the majority of their time together before the war pining after each other; too afraid to actually take that leap in case it ruined their friendship beyond repair. Bucky knew that he'd been in love with Steve for a long time and, if that song that Steve was singing was directed at him, he had the feeling that they'd been a couple of dumbasses for too long. He remembered all those winter nights where he'd curled himself around Steve's much smaller body to keep him warm; terrified that if he let the then-much-smaller man get too cold, he'd develop pneumonia and die. After the last chord has faded away, he looked over at Steve and asked him who he was playing for. 

Steve just shrugged and, thinking that Bucky hadn't heard the words he was singing, told him that it was just a song that made him think of the two of them; both from before the war and now. He frowned slightly when Bucky grinned brightly at him before turning his attention back to his book. Setting aside his guitar, Steve made to get up off the loveseat only to freeze when Bucky said, "You sing it better than Mraz."

"What?" Steve asked, his voice shaking slightly. He didn't dare look over at Bucky; afraid of what he'd see on his friend's face.

"You sing it better than Mraz." Bucky repeated, glancing over at Steve with a smirk.

"How do you....What?" Steve asked, turning to look at Bucky with a gobsmacked expression.

Bucky chuckled softly and looked over at Steve with a warmer, more genuine smile. Cocking an eyebrow playfully, he said, "I do know a little bit of modern culture, Punk." When Steve rolled his eyes at him, Bucky chuckled softly again and added, "Stark was playing it in the lab when he was refitting my arm last week. Love songs, modern or not, aren't his usual style so I asked about it."

"Bucky....I...." Steve stuttered, his cheeks flushing a bright red in embarrassment.

"It is a fitting song. You never were one to give up anything, Punk." Bucky said softly, setting aside his book before stretching out on the couch like a cat and arching his back; acutely aware of the fact that Steve was now staring at the strip of flesh revealed by his sweats slipping lower on his hips and Steve's t-shirt was riding up slightly. Letting his arms fall back by his side, Bucky grinned easily and said, "You going to play it so I can actually hear you without straining this time?"

"I...You....You're ok with...."

"With what? You loving me?"

"Yeah."

"Steve, I started falling for you back when I saved you from that gang of bullies in 1930. I haven't stopped since." Bucky paused for a moment before he shrugged and added, "Well. There was the brainwashing thing but not even that could fully get rid of my feelings for you."

Shaking his head with a soft huff, Steve said, "I'm pretty sure that's the day I started falling for you too, Buck." 

"We are a couple of dumbasses." Bucky said, rolling off the couch and into a standing position in one fluid motion.

Steve leaned back into the loveseat and, with a grin that made his cheeks ache, said, "Whatcha gonna do about it now?"

"Mmm, I think I'm going to do what I've wanted to do since 1930." Bucky said, resting a knee between on one side of Steve's legs before leaning over him and slotting his mouth against Steve's. He grinned when Steve groaned into the kiss and pulled him into his lap. Breaking the kiss a few very heated moments later, he looked down at Steve and breathlessly asked, "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I'm 95 not dead. And I thought you didn't love me back so I made do." Steve answered, rolling his eyes and carding a hand through Bucky's hair.

"Mmm, well I do. Love you that is." Bucky said, pecking Steve on the mouth again before nuzzling his jaw.

"I love you too, Buck."

"You're still going to play that song for me."

"Right now?"

"Later...much, much later."


End file.
